


Pink Leather

by Runadaemon



Series: Advent 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette gets a haircut, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: For IvySandiego!  They have requested “…a fic where Marinette comes to school decked out in leather and with a motorcycle, I think the reactions of the rest of her class would be fun to read about.”
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560289
Comments: 34
Kudos: 755





	Pink Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvySandiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySandiego/gifts).



> I hope everyone enjoys this story! It's my final installment in my Advent Calendar. 
> 
> For IvySandiego, who guessed that I was referring to Felix in Unsuitable, and I was so happy I wanted to reward them! They have requested “…a fic where Marinette comes to school decked out in leather and with a motorcycle, I think the reactions of the rest of her class would be fun to read about.” As with all my stories, they are aged up to 17, Juniors in High School (Lycee).

Pink Leather

The last day before winter break, the only notable thing anyone was aware of regarding Marinette was that she wouldn’t be available to hang out. She was apparently going on a family trip. No one knew or cared where though, simply accepting her comment and carrying on with their day. Lila was telling everyone about her amazing holiday plans, and everyone easily forgot about ‘Just Marinette’ when they could hear about a new celebrity. The day ended, everyone went home, and that was the last anyone heard from her for a few weeks.

Some classmates forgot her words, angrily ranting about her not returning their texts and phone calls until someone, usually Juleka and Rose, reminded them of what Marinette said. A few even stopped by the bakery, shocked to find it closed. The sign on the front door simply stated “Out of Town for the Holidays”. It was the first time in anyone’s memory that the Dupain-Cheng Bakery had been closed for more than a day or two, so it provoked a lot of gossip in town, but no one knew where they’d gone.

Adrien went out with Nino and Alya a few times, vividly missing Marinette during the outings, but missing Ladybug more overall. She’d warned Chat she would only show for akumas during the winter break, because she was going out of town. There had only been one akuma in the last three weeks, and Ladybug had clearly portaled in.

Chat theorized that Hawkmoth wasn’t willing to akumatize someone when Ladybug was late, and may not even show. He shook the memory of an absolutely vicious Ladybug ranting about her holiday time as she liberally beat the akuma with a pipe out of his head. Hawkmoth definitely just didn’t want to waste time when Ladybug might not show.

The day before school, Marinette sent out some apology texts, simply saying she’d been out of the country and was unable to return their calls. Not many responded, too busy getting ready for school the next day. Alya, normally eager for news, didn’t ask where she’d been or what she’d been doing. She hadn’t asked much about Marinette in the last year.

The first day of school in January, lycee students were shocked to see someone with a shapely but diminutive figure zooming into school with a soft pink helmet and leather jacket on an elegant feminine motorcycle. The motorcycle was black with pink accents that matched the color of the jacket and leather satchel strapped to the rider’s back.

The jacket was zipped tight, and the helmet completely covered all features of the rider. All students noted with interest that the rider was confident, slim, and not afraid to wear form-fitting clothing. They also noted that the bag, jacket, and leather boots were all the exact same shade of pink. There was intricate threading of various colors in elegant spirals across all of the leather.

When an administrator came to scold the student for riding a motorcycle to school, they easily pulled a permit and parking pass out of their jacket pocket, quietly communicating that they weren’t sure where to park. The administrator helped direct them and they disappeared from view. Everyone was excitedly whispering about the brave girl, many hoping the girl’s face was as pretty as her figure.

Alya was excited to get the scoop on the person, chattering excitedly to Nino about needing something new for the school blog. Adrien didn’t see her at all, having arrived early and already been in the classroom. He felt distinctly left out as everyone was excitedly talking about a new student. When Lila came in, even she couldn’t distract the conversation.

“Did you see the workmanship on her jacket? It was so intricate, it must have cost a fortune!”

“The motorcycle had PINK accents! Who does that? She must really love pink!”

“That helmet was covering everything. I bet she’s not very pretty if she has to use a helmet like that.”

“Oh come on, it’s a safety feature. She had really nice…. Uh, assets.”

“Ohhhh, yeah, those assets were certainly impressive, weren’t they?”

“Guys! So rude! Girls are NOT objects!”

Lila stood by, utterly perplexed at their fixation. A girl that likes pink came in on a motorcycle. It wasn’t a big deal. The stories she’d cooked up over the break should have completely captured her minions’ attention, but still they kept getting distracted. As Lila watched, the classroom broke off their conversation when the rider they had mentioned earlier walked into their classroom, unaccompanied by a teacher. The helmet remained on their head, and they were carrying their back over a shoulder.

Alya and Lila approached, eager to welcome the new girl. “Hi, are you new here?” Alya asked. “I run the school blog, can I get an interview about where you’ve been?” The pink helmeted girl was visibly taken aback, and she reached for her helmet as the class held their breath.

The helmet came off, everyone eagerly drinking in the milky white neck, the short black pixie cut, and as recognition dawned, Alya and Lila began sputtering. Everyone knew those freckles, those baby blue eyes, and the amused smile she wore was familiar, though something no one had seen for a long time. Adrien flushed as he realized he’d nearly fallen out of his seat in a stupor. Confident Marinette was a sight to behold, and the tight jacket was certainly eye opening as well.

Nino flushed as well, embarrassed he hadn’t recognized her signature jeans, though the leather boots were certainly new. Kim, Nathaniel and Max all sank in their seats, suddenly mortified they had reduced their Marinette to a sexy image to drool over. Rose leaped up, eager to find out more about that gorgeously detailed jacket, but Juleka held her back, knowing some kind of confrontation was imminent.

Alya and Marinette had been growing apart for years, Lila steadily increasing their distance with words and actions designed to isolate Marinette. Adrien stepped up frequently to be sure Marinette was included in anything that the guys were a part of, but Marinette hadn’t been invited to any girls’ only events in several months.

Juleka had been keeping an eye on the situation for Luka, as he’d been concerned that Marinette’s song was waning. Juleka had been unwilling to intervene on Marinette’s behalf until she introduced Lila to Luka. Luka had been visibly appalled at the song she evoked, and quietly banned Lila from the ship, asking Juleka to be careful with her ‘new friend’.

Ever since, Juleka had been quietly murmuring questions and concerns to Rose, to Mylene, and sometimes even to Alya, but Alya often brushed off her completely. Juleka wasn’t the type to go for a direct confrontation, so she’d been very limited in what she could do. Rose had begun talking more with Marinette, usually out of eyesight of Lila, as any contact with Marinette seemed to provoke some drama from her. This new look of Marinette’s boded of drama that no one would escape from.

“An interview? I know we haven’t hung out in a long time, Alya, but I didn’t think you knew so little about me.” Marinette’s amused dulcet tones answered. Alya stiffened, embarrassed she hadn’t recognized her former best friend. Lila immediately tried to take control of the stage, striding between them, and laying a reassuring hand on Alya’s arm.

“Oh Marinette, how can you be so rude to Alya? She thought you were a new student, and as class representative, she wanted to welcome you!” Lila half turned to Alya, continuing. “Obviously, that’s not necessary when it’s just Marinette, right Alya? Why don’t we go talk at our desk about our winter breaks? I have so many stories to tell!” Lila tried to herd Alya away, but for once she wasn’t moving.

“Why do you have that helmet? Were you the one riding to school?” Alya asked stiffly. She couldn’t believe Marinette could be that confident and smooth, let alone control a motorcycle with the ease she’d exhibited today.

Marinette tilted her head, inadvertently showing off her new hair style. Half of her hair went down to one ear with an undercut, and short pixie cut on the other side. It was a very punk style, adult but stylish. On Marinette it managed to look adorable and ‘in your face’ at the same time. It also showed off the nape of her neck nicely, and the bangs brought even more attention to Marinette’s eyes. The bangs themselves were oddly reminiscent of Marinette’s grandmother, Gina.

“Of course I was. Do you remember my grandmother? She took us on a winter holiday to Italy, where she taught me to drive. We picked out my bike together, and bought it online over the break. We spent the last free day this break checking everything and making it safe.” Marinette smiled gently at Alya, as she always had. “Anything else, Alya?” Alya felt shame creeping across her cheeks, but couldn’t explain why.

“I, want to know,” Alya trailed off, feeling a mental blank at the confident young woman standing in front of her. With Marinette’s helmet under one arm, and her hip cocked to hold it comfortably, the other hand was holding onto the leather satchel she’d been wearing on her back earlier. She looked like a gorgeous model posing for a leather ad. Alya ignored Lila’s insistent tugging. “Did you make that jacket and bag? Isn’t that leather?”

Marinette held up the bag proudly. “I did. I’ve been experimenting with leather ever since Grand’Mere sent several yards of this pink leather from the U.S. to me. It’s actually lambskin, and it’s so warm and pliable, I ruined more than I want to admit!” Marinette chuckled self-effacingly. “What do you think?” She held it out to Alya easily, and Alya reached to take the bag.

Rose and Juleka immediately rushed forward as Alya staggered under the weight of the bag. “What is IN this, girl?!” Alya exclaimed. She was so shocked she’d used her old term of endearment for Marinette, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Marinette’s smile stiffened for a moment and Lila gritted her teeth.

“Marinette, you could have hurt Alya! Apologize!” Lila scolded, but she went ignored for the most part. Rose was already gushing about the jacket and asking what else Marinette had made and if anything was for sale. Juleka was discreetly standing between Rose and Lila, while Alya was barely keeping a steady hold on the bag she was examining.

“Oh, Rose, I actually have a Christmas gift for you. It isn’t much, but I’ll bring it by your place tonight. All my other items for sale are on my website. You might find some things you’ll like there.” Marinette cheerfully replied to Rose’s nearly incoherent babbling. She too ignored Lila’s silly demands, and waited to see if Alya needed anything else.

Finally, Marinette stepped forward and gently tugged the bag away from Alya. “We should get to our seats, don’t you think, Alya?” Alya stared blankly back, unable to focus on anything besides the fact that Marinette was holding with an easy hand what had taken Alya two hands and a lot of work. She nodded dumbly and finally allowed Lila to lead her to their seat.

Marinette walked back to her seat beside Ivan, and set her things down with a surprisingly heavy ‘CLUNK’. As conversation began around the room once more, the sound of Marinette’s jacket being unzipped silenced everyone again. Every boy swung to see the jacket come off, and most of the girls did too, eager to see what fashion statement she might be making this year.

A simple black tank top was revealed, with ‘JAGGED’s signature written across it in silver. Immediately a furor broke out. Marinette wasn’t fully prepared to be rushed by her class.

“IS THAT HIS SIGNATURE?!”

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!”

“DIDN’T HE STOP SIGNING CLOTHING YEARS AGO?!”

Marinette blinked, absently noting Lila loudly proclaiming it had to be fake, and Alya’s hands were trembling as she resisted taking photos. Marinette took in a deep breath and removed her jacket, only to cover her ears at the screams that broke out.

“CLARA NIGHTINGDALE!”

“OHMYGAWD!”

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!”

Several students reached out with shaking hands to touch these coveted signatures before they realized it would be incredibly rude to touch a girl’s torso without permission. Even the back would be seen as rude. Adrien was crowded with everyone else, impressed at the matching signatures Marinette was wearing. Both stars had declared they would only sign clothing for personal friends and colleagues two years ago, a year after Lila had joined their class.

Lila stood up and yelled. “Those HAVE to be fake!” She pointed an angry finger at Marinette, unable to believe such a stupid girl could know celebrities, let alone two that were so popular with their age mates. As the crowd began murmuring, unsure if that might be true, they turned to Marinette to see her response.

Marinette cocked her head to the side, questioning. “They are not fake. I have photos of them signing several tank tops for me, if you need to see it. But I don’t appreciate the insinuation that I am a liar. I rarely lie, Lie-la.” The class shuddered at the frost from Marinette’s words and immediately felt ashamed. They knew very well that besides the problem Marinette has with Lila, she doesn’t tell lies (no one counts her excuses to leave class, they’re just hilarious).

Juleka pushed her way forward, asking to see the videos. As the class crowded around to see Marinette’s phone, Lila gnashed her teeth. Even Alya was creeping forward to see the videos, and many students were looking between the two girls thoughtfully. If Marinette has proof that she’s friends with Jagged and Clara, and Lila doesn’t, which one was really lying about being friends with them?

OMAKE:

Dodgeball. Why the first PE class was dodgeball, no one knew, but everyone was nervous. They’d been too distracted by her tank top to notice at the time, but Marinette was absolutely ripped, and she’d loudly proclaimed she would be on whatever team Lila was on. This prompted Alix to scream for a gender match, and without a better idea, they broke into ‘boys versus girls’. Well, Nathaniel went to the girls’ side as soon as Chloe demanded to be with the boys ‘so they could protect her’. Max also loudly proclaimed it to be unfair, as there was more than two genders, but everyone just shrugged.

The teacher nervously glanced at the class, suddenly unsure of his PE plans, but with Marinette’s eyes rapidly moving around the guys, and Lila noticeably trying to keep away from her, he mentally threw his hands in the air. If they wanted a fight of nine girls versus six guys, he’d let the girls cream the boys. He lined up the balls and blew his whistle, watching chaos consume his world immediately.

Marinette, Adrien, Kim and Alix darted forward. Adrien and Marinette immediately threw their balls at the other two, taking Kim and Alix out. This was so shocking most of the class paused, while Alix and Kim started yelling at their attackers and each other. The teacher blew his whistle and gestured, and they stalked off the floor.

Marinette had immediately gone for more balls, while Adrien had been embarrassed at his actions and paused to listen to them rant. The boys soon regretted their inaction as Marinette threw an extra ball each to Juleka and Mylene, who were both good shots. Juleka took out Max and Mylene giggled as Ivan let her tag him out, winking.

The ball rolled forward and Nino picked it up, aiming for Alya but the ball curved a bit and Mylene conveniently stepped into its path. She then discreetly kicked it towards Marinette as she chirped out a happy “Oops! I got hit!” and trotted off to cuddle with Ivan. Alix started ranting at their obvious subterfuge, while Kim just cheered on Nino and Adrien. Marinette leveled her stare at Chloe and raised an eyebrow before ‘accidentally’ not throwing the ball hard enough and leaving it at Chloe’s feet.

The gleeful maliciousness that spread across her face had Sabrina and Nathaniel backing away, but Chloe had already chosen her target. She threw the ball as hard as she could (fairly hard, since she sometimes moonlighted as HoneyBee) and the ball slammed into Lila with a loud ‘Oomph’. As the ball bounced away and Lila started crying about how unfair Chloe was, the teacher whistled again and Lila stomped off, angry at the lack of recrimination. Even the consoling those already out offered didn’t improve her mood. This was all Marinette’s fault!

Marinette gave a quiet thumbs up and Chloe nodded at her occasional ally. Adrien wanted to scold the girls, but he already knew it wouldn’t help. He’d been after them for years for taking any opportunity to chip away at Lila, but Chloe blatantly didn’t care, and Marinette just looked at him with her big blue eyes and asked what he meant. In the last year or so, Marinette had come to be a snarky, friendly, and sarcastic friend that he treasured. So instead, he aimed for Sabrina and sent her out with an easy tap on the shoulder.

Marinette grabbed the ball that hit Lila and gave it a loving embrace before smirking at Chloe. Chloe immediately backed away, trying to hide behind the ever-moving Adrien, and not doing very well. Before Marinette could throw it though, a ball from Nathaniel hit Chloe, and while he was celebrating, Adrien hit him. They were down to Adrien and Nino vs. Alya, Marinette, Juleka and Rose. Nino looked nervously between his angry girlfriend, the baker’s daughter, and the unfairly good emo girl.

Rose threw a ball at Nino while he was distracted, but he caught it without thinking, and Kim ran back in, excited to able to play. Juleka immediately threw a ball at Kim and took him out, angry that Rose was taken out by a lucky catch. Kim groaned and yelled at her. “COME ON DUDE!!” He drooped as he headed off the court again and Juleka dropped to grab another ball while Alya threw a ball at Nino and Nino threw one at Juleka.

The ball got Nino on the shoulder, and he shrugged as he was taken out, absently wishing Adrien good luck against Alya and Marinette. His ball got Juleka on the hip, and she shrugged at Marinette as she followed Rose to the watchers stand. Adrien glanced between Marinette who was grinning ferociously at him, and Alya, who was watching Nino walk off, looking proud. It was an obvious choice.

The ball hit Alya in the arm, and she sent a betrayed look at Adrien as he used another ball to block Marinette’s throw. Alya, caught up in the moment, turned to Marinette. “Take him down, girl!” Marinette smiled at her and they shared a moment before the teacher’s whistle sent Alya out of the court, crying “I’m going, I’m going!” Lila was back to gnashing her teeth.

It was down to two. Adrien and Marinette, representing their respective genders, school darlings, and overall known as the kindest people in the class. The class watched in amazement as they proceeded to taunt each other and fight.

“So, blondie, ready to go down?” Marinette smirked. Adrien startled, not expecting her to bait him. He grinned in amusement, totally down for some trash talk. It was the first time someone was willing to play around with his ‘Adrien’ side!

“Oh, really, bluebells?” He flushed a bit, realizing that wasn’t a great insult. “I’m like twice your size! You’re the one going down!”

Marinette smirked back at him. “Yeah, you’re so big, hitting you will be the easiest thing I’ve done today! That’s what you get for being a giant!” She threw a ball at half-speed, surprised to see him able to tumble to the side to avoid it. It may have been half speed for her, but it was high speed to any other teen.

Adrien stumbled and nearly fell over at the quick movement he needed to make. He stared at Marinette in amazement and backed up a few steps, suddenly realizing he might need the distance. He tossed the ball in his hands up and down as he watched her scouting for balls nearby. Thankfully she’d cleared her available stash, and he went for the kill.

“You might be small, but I can hit you, easy!” He threw it, smug at his rejoinder, and gaped when Marinette tucked herself into a roll, easily avoiding his torso height throw, and snagging a ball as she rolled to her knee.

“Not as easy as you thought, am I?!” Marinette yelled as she threw one ball half-hazardly, grabbing another ball and taking the opportunity to get back to her feet. Adrien yelped and stumbled away, not expecting to miss, let alone be targeted again so quickly. For a throw that she obviously didn’t have time to aim, it came perilously close to hitting him, and went by at enough speed that it hit the wall and immediately bounced its way right back to the girls’ side.

Adrien gaped at the ball, disbelieving. He nearly didn’t notice in time as Marinette sent another ball at his thigh, but quickly moved to the side. Marinette smirked at him and he began to blush. She was too cute and her confident swagger made him feel heart palpitations. He started to sweat, realizing this might not be as easy as he’d assumed.

“What’s wrong, hot stuff? Can’t take the heat?” Marinette easily grabbed another ball and took a step closer to him. Thoughtlessly, he mirrored her and stepped forward, no ball in hand. Marinette laughed and tossed her ball for a moment. “Really, Adrien?” She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she watched Adrien realize he didn’t have any ammo and dive for a ball.

“Awww,” Marinette cooed at her flustered opponent. “Are you ready for me now, Sweetheart?” Adrien quickly crouched, realizing Marinette had been kind enough to wait for him.

“I don’t think anyone is ready for YOU.” Adrien muttered. He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but Marinette heard him clearly and it was her turn to blush. As she stammered at him, he smirked back at her and threw a ball, ignoring his embarrassment at being heard. Goodness knows she’d heard some crazy things from him before. They always seemed to have an akuma occur when they hung out together, and his excuses were never very good.

Marinette startled and used the ball she was holding as a shield. The balls thankfully met, and Adrien cursed as he ran for another ball. Marinette let out a relieved laugh. “Not so lucky, are you cutie-pie?” She then threw the ball as Adrien froze at the endearment. Marinette paused as she replayed what she’d just said out loud.

Both players were frozen, and the ball easily bounced off of Adrien’s shoulder as he turned to stare at Marinette with wide eyes. Marinette covered her mouth and meeped as a deep red spread across her face. The PE Teacher blew his whistle, glad the ‘gender war’ was over. “Girls’ side wins! Adrien out!”

While their classmates alternatively celebrated and booed, Marinette slowly hunched over and buried her face in her arms while Adrien remained frozen in place. He mentally replayed Marinette’s taunts as he proceeded to blush. “Sweeheart? Cutie-Pie? Hot stuff?” He mumbled. He quickly covered his mouth and turned away.

He wistfully sighed, wishing she’d been hitting on him and not taunting him during a game instead. She was just too cool. 


End file.
